


I'm Your Man

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you really need has been there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion piece to my first fic "Just Like That" (OB/VM). Title and first two verses are from Leonard Cohen's "I'm Your Man".

If you want a lover   
I'll do anything you ask me to   
And if you want another kind of love   
I'll wear a mask for you   
If you want a partner   
Take my hand   
Or if you want to strike me down in anger   
Here I stand   
I'm your man

If you want a boxer   
I will step into the ring for you   
And if you want a doctor   
I'll examine every inch of you   
If you want a driver   
Climb inside   
Or if you want to take me for a ride   
You know you can   
I'm your man

***

Elijah falls in love the very first time he sees Orli.

Elijah is coming back from the kitchen with yet another beer when Peter comes up the front stairs into the living room with this oh-so-beautiful oh-so-brown eyed boy.

"Elijah, this is Orlando Bloom. He's going to be our Legolas."

Elijah shakes Orlando's hand and smiles but he feels like the room is closing in on him, his chest tightening so much he thinks his heart might be crushed. And he knows he's in love. Just like that.

Elijah has slept with a few men. He considers himself to be gay but there's not a chance in hell he's coming out. So he dates a few starlets here and there to keep everyone happy and otherwise he's learned to use the utmost discretion.

But he's never fallen in love before.

***

Elijah is lucky. As Frodo, he's the heart and soul of the fellowship. No one wants to hurt or disappoint him. So he gets away with things that no one else does. And one of the things he gets away with is touching. He touches everyone, everywhere. Constantly.

Elijah is thrilled. Orlando touches back. But Orlando -- Orli -- is like Elijah. He touches everyone, everywhere. Constantly. Elijah comes to realize that Orli's touching means nothing. Orli hugs Elijah, tickles him, sometimes even kisses him but there's nothing there.

And it's killing Elijah. He hasn't had this many wet dreams since he entered puberty. He doesn't know how he's going to make it through the next eighteen months with Orli by his side, not when he can't have him the way he wants - no - the way he _needs_ to have him.

***

Elijah thinks he's beginning to get a grip on his feelings. He tells himself that Orli's one of those guys who loves to tease but never comes through. And as long as Orli's not coming through with anyone else, Elijah can deal.

Elijah's watching Orli run through a scene with Viggo. Orli looks so remarkably different as Legolas. Elijah is hard pressed to say which of the two turns him on more.

"Got a thing for our elf, do you?"

Elijah whips around to find Bean standing behind him.

Elijah is tempted to lie but Bean's a good guy and Elijah thinks that he's in dire need of someone to share his secret.

"Yes, but he's not interested in me."

Bean ruffles his hair and punches him on the shoulder. Elijah feels a bit better.

***

Elijah thinks he can handle how he feels about Orli. Until the morning where he bursts into the makeup trailer that Orli, Bean and Viggo share to find Viggo fucking Orli up against the wall. Orli looks right at him and grins but Viggo's too busy to notice.

Elijah quickly steps back out of the trailer and stumbles up the path to his own trailer. He refuses to cry but the tears well up in his eyes and he can't see where he's going. He just wants to go home and wishes he'd never been offered this stupid role, never even heard of this dumb ass movie.

"What's wrong, Elijah?"

Elijah stops. Doesn't have to look. Knows that voice.

"Viggo and Orli." He motions to the trailer behind him.

Bean looks confused and then Elijah can see he's gotten it.

"Viggo and Orli? Together?"

"Yup."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know how you feel about Orli."

"Yeah, well, it's like I said before, he's not interested in me. It was simply easier thinking he wasn't interested in guys at all than knowing he just wasn't interested in me."

Bean puts his arm around Elijah's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say, Elijah. I've got to get ready now and I sure as hell hope they're done in there. But look -- why don't you come around my place later and we'll talk. If you want."

"Thanks, Bean. I might just do that. No one else even knows how I feel."

***

Elijah's standing in front of Bean's place and he feels stupid. Utterly and absolutely stupid. He's just about to turn around and go home when the door opens and Bean's standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Were you planning on standing out there forever? If you were, I can close the door and let you get on with it."

Elijah laughs and shakes his head. Bean steps back from the door, holding it open.

Inside, there are pictures of Bean's daughters on the bookshelves, a pair of track pants and a black t-shirt thrown across a chair, and a coffee table covered with pens and pencils, scribbled notes and the next day's script.

Elijah follows Bean into the kitchen. Bean opens the fridge and looks inside.

"Beer?" he asks.

Elijah nods and Bean hands him a bottle.

Bean's watching some soccer game so the two of them end up sitting on the couch, drinking and talking beer and sports until Bean says

"How are you holding up?"

And Elijah bursts into tears. He feels like the world's biggest idiot and he wants nothing more than to run from the room before he humiliates himself any further. But then Bean's arms are around him, holding him and comforting him as he lets it all out

Finally Elijah sits up, pulls back from Sean and says

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, Bean."

"Not at all, Elijah. I know how painful it is to love someone who doesn't return that love."

Elijah and Bean return to watching the game. Down a few more bottles of beer each. Neither mentions Orli again. Bean offers to teach Elijah how to play chess and Elijah threatens to take Bean surfing. On his way out Elijah says

"Thanks again, Bean."

"Anything I can do, Elijah, anything, just ask. I'm here for you."

***

Orli and Viggo have come out. At least to those who matter. Everyone in the know is thrilled for them. Except Elijah. Elijah feels so very brittle, feels his heart breaking anew with every glance, every touch, every word, every move that he witnesses.

He tries to be happy for them. But he can't.

He spends almost every night at Bean's place. If he's not there for the whole evening, he's there when he gets back from partying with the other hobbits.

Bean's given him a key and he lets himself in, grabs a beer and joins Bean on the couch. He thinks he ends up crying far too often but Bean doesn't seem to mind. He thinks he might like the feeling of Bean's arms around him a tad too much but Bean keeps putting them there. Sometimes Elijah thinks he might just be crying so Bean will keep putting his arms around him.

Elijah often falls asleep at Bean's place.

Sometimes Bean carries him into the spare bedroom and covers him with a blanket and kisses him on the forehead before going to his own room. Sometimes -- when Elijah has fallen asleep with his head on Bean's lap -- Bean runs his fingers along the sweet curve of Elijah's jaw and gently brushes his lips. Elijah thinks he's dreaming but sometimes he thinks it's real. He doesn't want to open his eyes to find out.

***

Orli and Elijah are sitting on a hill watching Viggo and Bean talk with Peter.

Elijah knows he has to say something to Orli. Something about him and Viggo.

"So you and Viggo are happy?"

Orli smiles. "Yeah, we are. It's great."

He's staring at his feet.

"Do you love him?" Elijah has to know.

Elijah thinks Orli's smile dims a fraction but it's probably just his imagination.

"Yeah, more than anything."

"I want that."

Orli turns to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I want that. I want what you have with Viggo. You guys are everything to each other. You would do anything for each other. You love each other so much and it's right out there for everyone to see. I want that."

"What about Bean?"

Elijah makes a face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bean."

Elijah laughs. "There's no such thing."

Orli just shakes his head. "Then you're an idiot, man. Talk about things being right out there for everyone to see. Everyone knows Bean's carrying a torch for you. And you're over at his place all the time. What the hell have you guys been doing?"

Good question. What have they been doing? Elijah looks down at Bean and Viggo. Bean's looking right at him. Elijah waves and Bean smiles and

it's right out there for everyone to see

Bean

in love with Elijah

How can he have been so blind?

***

Elijah's standing in front of Bean's place and he feels stupid. Utterly and absolutely stupid. How can he not have noticed? Or did it go unnoticed? He thinks about the dreams that aren't dreams, the feel of Bean's fingers along the sweet curve of his jaw, gently brushing his lips.

Elijah thinks that somewhere along the way he stopped mourning the loss of Orli and started mourning that no one would ever love him the way he wanted to be loved. And now he's probably too late. He's probably fucked up everything. He's just about to turn and go home when the door opens and Bean's standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Were you planning on standing out there forever? If you are, I can close the door and let you get on with it."

Elijah laughs and shakes his head. Bean steps back from the door, holding it open.

Elijah steps inside.

"What were you doing out there?" Bean asks. "Did you lose your key or something?"

"No--"

"You want a beer? I was just about to get one and--"

"Sean?"

That gets Bean's attention. Elijah doesn't think he's ever called Bean by his first name before.

"Yes?"

Elijah walks over to Sean. Stands there for a moment contemplating the face of the man who loves him. He's always thought it a handsome face but now he thinks it beautiful. Where he always saw strength he also sees softness. A softness that only appears when Sean looks at him. He raises a hand to Sean's face, curves it against the older man's jaw.

"Have I really been that stupid, Sean?"

Sean nods.

"Am I too late?"

Sean looks at Elijah and shakes his head.

Elijah pulls Sean close and kisses him. It's a gentle kiss, a soft kiss, feathery-light. And then he brings his head back to look at Sean. He wants to - no - needs to see Sean's reaction.

Sean smiles. He cups Elijah's head in his hands and leans in to kiss him. And this is no gentle kiss. It's a voracious, all-consuming, take no prisoners kind of kiss. Elijah moans into Sean's mouth.

This time it is Sean who pulls back.

"Are you sure, Elijah?"

Elijah can only nod.

Sean takes Elijah by the hand, pulls him into his bedroom and -- tossing clothes from the bed to the floor -- pushes Elijah down onto the unmade bed. He lays down beside Elijah and begins kissing him again.

Sean kisses Elijah's forehead, small barely there just grazing kisses, trails those kisses down the side of Elijah's face until he is kissing along his jaw. Sean kisses his closed eyelids, kisses his cheekbones, gently kisses his lips before moving to nibble on Elijah's earlobes. Sean's tongue darts in and out of Elijah's ears, marks slick trails down his neck and across his collarbones. Sean's teeth nip at the tender flesh at the base of the younger man's throat and along his shoulders.

Elijah can't bring himself to move, knows somehow he's not expected to move, just to give himself up to this, to being consumed by Sean.

Sean is kissing him again. His tongue plunging into and out of Elijah's mouth. Not kissing. Not really. Fucking. Sean is fucking Elijah's mouth. Elijah willingly gives himself up to the sensation.

Elijah realises that his shirt is gone, but he doesn't want to be the only one naked. He brings his hands up to Sean's shirt but Sean stops him.

"Let me. I want to do this. I want to do everything."

And Elijah shudders. Sean's voice. Suffused with lust. Oh God.

Elijah tips his head back, stretches his arms out above him, opens his legs wider, wants to tell Sean with his body what he cannot bring himself to say

Sean gets up from the bed and stands over Elijah. Pulls his shirt over his head, unfastens his pants, sliding them to the floor. And Elijah has a moment in which to think that oh my God Sean is huge really really huge and maybe this is not such a good idea after all but he's so beautiful and Elijah wants him so badly and

Sean leans over the bed and unzips Elijah's pants, drags them and his boxers down at the same time, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes

Sean joins Elijah on the bed once more, traces Elijah's lips with his tongue before moving his mouth to Elijah's nipples, taking each one in turn, circling with his tongue, nipping with his teeth, until Elijah is so hard his whole body aches

"Sean--"

and he doesn't know what he wants to say except more just more give me everything I need everything

"Oh God, Sean, don't stop--"

is what he does say

Sean's tongue continues to blaze a trail down Elijah's body, tracing his ribs, circling and ducking into his navel. Sean sucks fiercely at the skin covering his hipbones, marking Elijah as his own

Sean takes Elijah's stiff swollen cock in his large warm hand and begins to stroke it gently before leaning in and kissing it. Softly. Oh-so-softly. Sean may have fucked Elijah's mouth but now he's making love to his cock. His tongue teases and twirls, swirls around the head, licks into the slit and it's so intense that Elijah is gasping for air

And then Sean swallows Elijah's cock. Swallows. And Elijah is pretty sure he's going to last all of two seconds. He's heard of guys who could do this but he's never met one before. And he's almost afraid of hurting Sean but it feels so good he can't help bucking his hips and the friction against the back of Sean's throat is unbearable. He's going to come any moment now but this is not what he wants

He grabs Sean's head and lifts him off his cock

Sean raises an eyebrow, questioning

"I--"

and he can't think of what he meant to say, just needs to calm himself down, says to himself breathe Elijah breathe

"Are you okay?"

Sean is looking concerned

"Oh God yes. It's just--," and Elijah suddenly feels shy. "I need you inside me."

Sean is smiling again and Elijah is struck once more by just how beautiful Sean really is

Sean reaches up across Elijah's body and into the bedside table.

Elijah shuts his eyes and waits for Sean. He still can't believe he is here in Sean's bed. And that Sean is touching him, is stroking between his legs with slick fingers, gently circling his opening with one long thick finger, pressing in to the first knuckle before placing a series of butterfly kisses along Elijah's hipbones which leave him gasping for breath. And Elijah realizes that Sean now has two fingers inside him and they're in all the way and hey when did that happen but it feels good and oh God there's a third finger and a wet heat around his cock that is Sean's mouth and there's not a chance in hell he's going to come before

"Sean!"

Elijah feels Sean's chuckle against his cock and then Sean looks up at him and winks

Sean raises himself onto all fours and prowls up the length of Elijah's body

Elijah raises his legs and Sean pins them under his arms, his cock nudging at Elijah's tightness

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, damn you--"

Sean cuts Elijah off with a brutal kiss and slowly pushes himself into the core of Elijah's body. Oh God. Huge. Elijah's just remembering now that Sean is really really huge. And Elijah is being made aware of every single inch. He's stopped breathing and Sean's stopped moving

"Are you okay?"

"Just do it, Sean."

And he does. Sean thrusts the rest of his length straight into Elijah. Elijah cries out and hangs onto Sean. Elijah grabs Sean's head and kisses him, stifling his cries with Sean's mouth. He kisses him again and again, nipping at his lips and tongue. He can feel his body slowly accommodating Sean and he thinks if they wait just a minute more

But Sean is already moving

and then he's hitting that wonderful spot inside Elijah that makes him tremble with desperation, hitting it with each achingly slow methodical thrust and Elijah thinks it's good, so good, better than it's ever been before with anyone but he needs more, wants more, wants Sean to take him, bend him, break him

and he says

"Fuck me, Sean. Just fuck me."

and bites into Sean's shoulder

Sean hisses with pain and then chuckles again, nipping at Elijah's bottom lip, twisting it between his teeth

and Sean brings his arms under Elijah, settles back on his feet and curls Elijah against him, begins thrusting into him harder and faster, deeper than Elijah thought he could possibly go and Elijah's spiralling upwards, carried forth by wave after wave of pleasure and pain

and then oh God he's there right there -right there-

and Sean is still moving, eyes closed, sweat rolling down his face, still rocking into Elijah

Elijah grabs Sean's face in his hands -- Sean's eyes flash open -- and they are staring into each other

Elijah says

"I love you, Sean."

***

Elijah wakes in the morning to Sean still curled around him and he is amazed to find that he feels like he has always loved this man lying beside him, already cannot remember what it felt like not to love him.

Elijah doesn't know what time it is but the light is only beginning to filter through the blinds and he just wants to enjoy this -- the solidity of Sean's warm arm wrapped around his waist, the pleasurable soreness of his own body.

Sean wakes to find Elijah staring at him with a strange smile on his face.

"Good morning," Sean says

"Not good morning. The best morning," Elijah says and kisses him. "The best morning ever."

***

Orli and Elijah are sitting on a hill watching Viggo and Sean talk with Peter.

"So you and Bean are happy?"

Elijah smiles. "Yeah, we are. It's great."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do. More than anything."

Orli doesn't look at him.

"What are you going to do when he goes home?"

Elijah shrugs. "We'll deal."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be together, one way or another."

Elijah looks down at Sean and Viggo. Sean's looking right at him. Elijah waves and Sean smiles and

it's right out there for everyone to see

Sean

in love with Elijah

And Elijah

in love with Sean


End file.
